


Emotionless - emotionslos

by Aika86



Series: 120 [15]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 120 prompts - 120 stories, Canonical Character Death, Demon Dean, Demon curing, Deutsch | German, Gen, POV Dean Winchester, Season/Series 10
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 12:24:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10100723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aika86/pseuds/Aika86
Summary: Dean weiß, dass sein Leben zu Ende ist, in den Moment, als Metatron im die Klinge ins Herz jagt. Was Dean aber nicht weiß, ist was danach kommt.Howl to the moon.





	

Er wusste, dass es vorbei war in dem Moment, als Metatron ihm eine Klinge ins Herz stach. Sam wollte es nicht wahrhaben, aber Dean spürte es. Sam versuchte ihn zu retten, trug ihn mehr, als das Dean selber ging, weg vom Ort des Geschehens, ließ ihn wissen, dass er es schaffen würde, aber Dean wusste, dass er es nicht lebend schaffen würde. Das letzte was er wahrnahm, bevor er starb, war Sam. Sein kleiner Bruder, der ihn nie aufgab. „Ich bin stolz auf uns“, sollten seine letzten Worte werden. Er hoffte nur, dass Sam ihn gehen lassen würde, dass Sam nicht irgendwelche Dummheiten machen würde um ihn zurück zu holen. Er hoffte, das Mal würde ihn gehen lassen. Er ließ das Sterben zu, wehrte sich nicht, wie einige Male zu vor. Es war besser so, für ihn, für Sam, für die Welt.  
  
Er spürte etwas an seinem rechtem Arm, nein, in seinem rechten Arm. Ein pulsierender Druck ging von ihm aus, breitete sich langsam aber beständig in seinem ganzen Körper aus. Sein Körper lebte wieder. Sein Körper funktionierte einwandfrei, aber seine Seele war verändert. Er war nicht emotionslos, wie einst Sam, als seine Seele in der Hölle schmorte und sein Körper auf der Erde wandelte, nein, er hatte nur den emotionalen Ballast abgelegt. All die Schuld, die er seit jener verhängnisvollen Nacht im November 1983 in sich gemehrt hatte, war nun verschwunden. All die Trauer über verlorene Familie und Freunde war einfach weggeblasen. Übrig war nur ein Gefühl von Lebendigkeit, dass gelebt werden wollte. Eine Sucht nach Freude und Vergnügen, um ihrer selbst Willen, nicht um den anderen Mist mal vergessen zu können.  
  
Gemeinsam mit Crowley zog er los. Versuchte dieses unbändige Verlangen zu stillen. Dean trank, hatte Sex, sang Karaoke, stillte den Blutdurst des Mals, trank weiter, sang weiter und hatte weiter Sex. Alles ohne schlechtes Gewissen, ohne Schuld. Es störte ihn auch nicht, dass er jetzt ein Dämon war. Sein Verstand wusste, dass er sich dafür hassen sollte, dass er zu dem geworden war, was er sein ganzes Leben lang gejagt hatte, aber er spürte es nicht. Er war hungrig auf das Leben und dieser Hunger ließ nicht trüben durch den Fakt, dass es nicht richtig war, wie er war. War er vorher richtig gewesen? Nie wieder wollte er zu diesem schuldzerfressenen Wrack werden, der er vor seiner Wandlung gewesen war. Er hatte sich verdient einfach nur Spaß zu haben. Er musste keine Anweisungen mehr ausführen, er war nicht an das Erbe seiner Familie als Jäger oder Mann der Schriften mehr gebunden. Er war jetzt ein Ritter der Hölle. Als Crowley ihn versuchte für seine Zwecke einzuspannen, machte Dean was er wollte. Mit Crowley die Hölle regieren? Hatte er nicht in seinem letzten Leben genug Verantwortung getragen? Im Moment war er glücklich hier auf der Erde, in dieser Bar. Lesters Frau umzubringen war dagegen nach seinem Geschmack. Das Mal schrie nach Blut. Das Pulsieren, der Durst wurden bei dem Angebot so stark, dass er gar nicht anders konnte, als den Auftrag anzunehmen. Als Lester ihn dann beobachten wollte, war es ihm zu viel. Dean Winchester ließ sich nicht kontrollieren. Das war das Todesurteil für Lester, nicht für seine Frau. Dean kümmerte es nicht, dass Crowley sauer auf ihn war. Er hatte Crowley durchschaut. Crowley versuchte, wie jeder andere Mensch zuvor in seinem Leben, ihn an sich zu binden, ihm Verantwortung aufzubürden, aber Dean würde das nicht mehr mit sich machen lassen. Nie wieder.  
  
Dean war zurück im Bunker. Sam spritzte ihm diese verdammte Blut. Warum konnte Sam ihn nicht einfach zufrieden lassen? Er hatte ihn verschont, nicht aus Mitleid, sondern weil er den Gedanken genoss, dass Sam litt. Sam, der ohne seinen großen Bruder nichts auf die Reihe bekam, sollte erleben wie ein Leben aussieht, in dem man Verantwortung übernahm. Dean versuchte Sam mit allen Mitteln von der Heilung abzuhalten. Er überschritt bewusst die einzige rote Linie, kannte er doch alle wunden Punkte seines Bruders. Er hatte sich den größten ausgesucht. „Du bist Schuld an Moms tot.“ Er wusste, wie tief Sam das getroffen hatte, konnte er sich doch die vielen Nächte erinnern, die er damit verschwendet hatte, Sam in seinen Armen zu halten und ihm das Gegenteil zu versichern. Sam machte weiter. Gab ihm eine neue Spritze, wieder das Gefühl von brennender Flüssigkeit in all seinen Adern.  
  
Immer wieder verlor er das Bewusstsein, als er so allein auf dem Stuhl gefesselt im dunkeln Verlies des Bunkers saß. Und jedes Mal wenn er aufwachte, war ein winziges Stück seiner Menschlichkeit zurück. Es machte ihm Angst, sowohl seiner menschlichen, wie seiner dämonischen Seite. Er konnte nicht zurück, nicht nach all dem was er gesagt und getan hatte, nicht nachdem er diese Freiheit gekostet hatte. Er musste Sam um jeden Preis aufhalten. Die Teufelsfalle hielt ihn nicht mehr, zu viel Menschlichkeit war bereits zurück in ihm. Es bereitete ihm verdammte Schmerzen sie zu übertreten, aber alles war besser, als das was ihm erwartete, wenn Sam sein Vorhaben vollenden sollte. Dean machte Jagd auf Sam, Seine menschliche Seite wollte Sam nicht töten, aber ihre Angst vor den Schuldgefühlen, die ihn unweigerlich erwarten würden, nährten den Dämon in ihm. Er würde Sam töten können, daran hatte er keinen Zweifel. Fast hatte er es geschafft, doch wie aus dem nichts tauchte Castiel auf. Sie würden das Ritual zu Ende bringen, diese Hurensöhne.  
  
Als Dean erwachte, fühlte er sich schlapp. Cas und Sam standen vor ihm. Ihre Gesichter waren gezeichnet von Sorge, von zu wenig Schlaf. Dean verstand nicht warum er an einen Stuhl gefesselt war. Als Sam ihm Wasser ins Gesicht spritzte, kamen die Bilder zurück. Er mit schwarzen Augen, er mit Crowley, er, der Sam vorwirft am Tod seiner Mom schuldig zu sein, er wie er mit einem Hammer auf Sams Kopf zielt. Dean musste den Blick abwenden, zu groß die Schuld, zu groß die Scham. „Willkommen zurück Dean!“ In Sams Stimme lag kein Anflug von Wut oder Hass über das, was Dean ihm angetan hat. Dankbarkeit, Liebe und Wärme strömten ihm entgegen. Seine Scham, seine Schuld wurden größer, dennoch war er Sam und Castiel dankbar, dass sie ihn nicht aufgegeben hatten.


End file.
